The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘BAIsuhe’. ‘BAIsuhe’ is a floribunda rose suitable for landscape plantings.
The new cultivar of shrub rose is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor in Yamhill, Oreg. with a focus to create cultivars of roses with greater winter hardiness and improvements in disease resistance combined with good flower quality.
The new variety of floribunda rose, ‘BAIsuhe’, designated as seedling No. 96A723-1R was selected among seedlings derived from a cross made in Yamhill, Oreg. in 1996 between the hybrid tea cultivar ‘Silver Jubilee’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed proprietary seedling of the inventor's, No. 93A254, as the male parent. ‘BAIsuhe’ was budded onto understock in 1996 and selected by the inventor as unique for its distinct characteristics in summer of 1999.
The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by budding and rooting of softwood cuttings from a plant grown on its own roots in Yamhill, Oreg. Asexual propagation determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.